starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów
Gwiezdne Wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) jest to trzeci epizod z serii Gwiezdne Wojny (ale szósty film w kolejności produkcji). Został wydany w czwartek, 19 maja 2005 roku, i zaprezentowany (bez współzawodnictwa) na Festiwalu Cannes 15 maja w tym samym roku. Film był ogólnie pozytywnie przyjęty przez krytyków, szczególnie w porównaniu z dwoma poprzednimi prequel'ami. To rozbiło skrzynkę archiwów na początku pierwszego tygodnia wyświetlania, i kontynuuował zdobywanie ponad 800 milionów dolarów na skalę światową, robiąc jeden z najlepszych filmów roku 2005. To jest ostatni film z serii Gwiezdnych wojen, który wypełnia dziurę między "orginalną trylogią" a trylogią prequeli. Napisy początkowe Streszczenie left|thumb|300px|[[Druga Bitwa nad Coruscant (Wojny Klonów)|Bitwa nad Coruscant]]. Są trzy lata po wydarzeniach z Ataku Klonów. Republika Galaktyczna jest w trakcie wojny z Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów, której przewodzi Lord Sithów - Hrabia Dooku. Cybernytyczny dowódca wojsk separatystów, generał Grevious, infiltrował Coruscant i schwytał Najwyższego Kanclerza Palpatine'a, przywódcę Senatu Galaktycznego. Kiedy armia droidów próbuje uciec z Coruscant, wybucha bitwa kosmiczna z flotą Republiki. Rycerz Jedi Anakin Skywalker i Mistrz Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi otrzymują zadanie uratowania Kanclerza. Udaje im się przebić przez pole bitwy i wylądować w hangarze okrętu flagowego Grievousa Niewidzialnej Ręce. Jedi docierają do pomieszczenia gdzie hrabia Dooku trzyma uwięzionego Kanclerza Palpatine'a. W walce na miecze świetlne Obi-Wan zostaje ranny i traci przytomność. Anakin kontynuuje walkę i wygrywa ją obcinając Dooku ręce. Kiedy Dooku klęczy na kolanach, kanclerz zachęca Anakina do zgładzenia pokonanego przeciwnika. Anakin usłucha kanclerza pomimo tego, że jest świadom niepoprawności takiego postępowania, ścina głowę bezradnemu hrabiemu. Następnie w wyniku ostrzału jednostek republikańskich Niewidzialna Ręka zostaje tak mocno uszkodzona, że zaczyna spadać w kierunku powierzchni planety. Perswazja Palpatine'a, która miała przekonać Anakina by zostawił Obi-Wana, nie zadziałała. Anakin zabiera Obi-Wana na mostek okrętu i zasiadając za jego sterami ląduje wrakiem na powierzchni... Grievous na mostku swojego flagowego statku - Niewidzialna Ręka.]] Pamiętne cytaty Obsada *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Padmé Amidala .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader .... Hayden Christensen *Supreme Chancellor Palpatine .... Ian McDiarmid *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Senator Bail Organa .... Jimmy Smits *Yoda .... Frank Oz *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Count Dooku .... Christopher Lee *Queen Apailana .... Keisha Castle-Hughes *Ki-Adi-Mundi/Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Captain Typho .... Jay Laga'aia *Tion Medon .... Bruce Spence *Governor Tarkin .... Wayne Pygram *Commander Cody .... Temuera Morrison *Mas Amedda .... David Bowers *Sio Bibble .... Oliver Ford Davies *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *Captain Antilles .... Rohan Nichol *Captain Colton .... Jeremy Bulloch *Terr Taneel .... Amanda Lucas *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Plo Koon .... Matt Sloan *Chewbacca ....Peter Mayhew *Breha Organa .... Rebecca Jackson Mendoza *Luminara Unduli .... Fay David *Owen Lars .... Joel Edgerton *Beru Lars .... Bonnie Maree Piesse *Zett Jukassa .... Jett Lucas *Agen Kolar .... Tux Akindoyeni *Senator Orn Free Taa .... Matt Rowan *Saesee Tiin .... Kenji Oates *Aayla Secura .... Amy Allen *Clone Trooper .... Bodie Taylor *Ruwee Naberrie .... Graeme Blundell *Jobal Naberrie .... Trisha Noble *Sola Naberrie .... Claudia Karvan *Ryoo Naberrie .... Keria Wingate *Pooja Naberrie .... Hayley Mooy *Sly Moore .... Sandy Finlay *Chi Eekway .... Katie Lucas *Mon Mothma .... Genevieve O'Reilly *Fang Zar .... Warren Owens *Malé-Dee .... Kee Chan *Nee Alavar .... Rena Owen *Giddean Danu .... Christopher Kirby *Generał Grievous ....Matthew Wood (głos) *Moteé .... Kristy Wright *Whie .... Coinneach Alexander *Cin Drallig .... Nick Gillard *Bene .... Mousy McCallum *Cellheim Anujo .... Dean Mitchell *Tarfful .... Michael Kingma *Darth Vader .... James Earl Jones (głos) (uncredited) Postacie *A77 *Cellheim Anujo *Apailana *Appo *Koffi Arana *Fema Baab *Bacara *Sors Bandeam *Bene *Bly *Boga *Ulfor Bombaasa *Serra Keto *Bana Breemu *Brookish Boon *Tanner Cadaman *Cat Miin *Chi Eekway *Olana Chion *Commander Cody *Coleman Kcaj *Colton *Neb Creip *CT-307 *CT-3423 *CT-57/11-9048 *Giddean Danu *Led Daragon *Davijaan *Opula Deget *Deviss *Lushros Dofine *Ivor Drake *Cin Drallig *Eeusu Estornii *Elle *Ejai *Eugroothura *Lampay Fay *Fox *G21 *Janu Godalhi *Grakchawwaa *Gree *Ottegru Grey *Guanta *Rute Gunnay *Son Halliikeenovich *IG-101 *IG-102 *Jai'galaar *Zyn Javeb *Jikesh Valia *Kagi *Onara Kuat *Lachichuk *Male-Dee *Whie Malreaux *Koyi Mateil *Tion Medon *Meena Tills *Merumeru *Corla Metonae *Motee *Nee Alavar *Neyo *Barrow Oicunn *Breha Organa *Notluwiski Papanoida *Darth Plagueis *Pont Edisser *Shadday Potkin *Tannon Praji *Qymaen jai Sheelal *R4-G9 *R4-P44 *R77 *Delva Racine *Sheltray Retrac *Salporin *Osh Scal *Senin Vax *Silya Shessaun *Roan Shryne *Sitros *Sweit Concorkill *Terr Taneel *Tarfful *Duke Teta *Thire *Travvis *Romeo Treblanc *Maneeli Tuun *Veedaz Awmetth *Sateen Vestwe *Waks Trode *Dzorni Xam *Selif Xam *Solipo Yeb *Fang Zar *Zittaasabba Rasy *Kaleesh *Kallidahin *Mustafarian *Pau'an *Sarrish *Utai *Zeuolin Lokacje *Boz Pity *Cato Neimoidia *Felucia *Jestefad *Mustafar *Mygeeto *Polis Massa *Saleucami *Utapau *Utapau 7 Statki i pojazdy *[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter]] *ARC-170 starfighter *All Terrain Attack Pod *All Terrain Open Transport *All Terrain Recon Transport *BARC speeder *DC0052 intergalactic airspeeder *E3-standard starship lifeboat *Emergency firespeeder *[[Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor]] *Firefighter's platform *Free Dac escape pod *HAET-221 assault gunboat *HAVw A6 Juggernaut *Homemade evacuation pod *Infantry Support Platform *Jedi shuttlebus *Mankvim-814 light interceptor *''Munificent''-class star frigate *Mustafarian lava skimmer *Naboo star skiff *Oevvaor jet catamaran *Porax-38 starfighter *''Providence''-class carrier/destroyer *Raddaugh Gnasp fluttercraft *''Recusant''-class light destroyer *Rian-327 airspeeder *''Theta''-class T-2c shuttle *Tsmeu-6 personal wheel bike *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *XJ-2 airspeeder Stworzenia *Can-cell *Dactillion *Dagobah cave spider *Dagobah dwarf can-cell *Dagobah ground beetle *Felucian ground beetle *Fire-eyed pillbug *Gualaar *Gummy peko peko *Mustafar lava flea *Nos monster *Utapau cave spider *Varactyl Modele droidów *BD-3000 luxury droid *Chroon-Tan B-Machine *CLL-M2 Ordnance lifter *DD-13 medical assistant droid *Droid tri-fighter *FA-5 valet droid *Forklift droid *FX-6 medical droid *GH-7 medical droid *HL-444 Hover loader *Heavy Missile Platform *Strażnik Magna IG-100 *IW-37 pincer loader *LM-432 crab droid *MSE-4 mouse droid *NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer *Octuptarra droid, antipersonnel model *Octuptarra droid, antivehicle model *Panning Droid *Pistoeka *Prowler 1000 *Q7 astromech *Droideka serii Q de:Star_Wars:_Episode_III_–_Die_Rache_der_Sith Kategoria:Filmy kinowe